videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic
Bug is the main protagonist of the BUG! series and he is a DLC character in Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone. General Bug is a famous Hollywood star hoping to make his "biggest break" ever after he signed up a deal for the lead role in an action film in which his girlfriend, family and pet maggot is kidnapped by Queen Cadavra and must set out to rescue them. Later on, Bug would star alongside Super Fly and Maggot Dog in a six-flick deal, courtesy of Bug's agent, in such blockbusters as "Weevil Dead 2", "Flee Wee's Big Adventure", and "Swatterworld". Attributes Bug is a lightweight character whose very small (About SSB Kirby-height). His attacks are fairly weak, but his agility and tremendous jumping more than makes up for it. He also has a bit of quick mouth, and sometimes spews out witty one-liners during or while being attacked. Bug's Normal Moves * Neutral Combo: Bug swings his hand for a left jab, followed by a right hook. * Side Attack: Bug does a roundhouse kick. * Up Attack: Bug's tiny wings rub together and make a small shockwave above him. * Down Attack: Bug puts his hands on the ground and darts both feet forward. * Dash Attack: Bug slams his head forward. * Heavy Forward Attack: Bug does a karate chop. * Heavy Up Attack: Bug stands on his head and points out his stinger. * Heavy Down Attack: Bug swats both his hands downward. * Neutral Aerial: Bug spins in place and thrusts his stinger forward. * Forward Aerial: Bug does a belly flop. * Back Aerial: Bug sticks out his stinger to the back. * Up Aerial: Bug does a spiraling headbutt. * Down Aerial: Bug thrusts his stinger downwards. If he makes contact with anyone, you have the option to keep inflicting damage with this move up to three times. * Grab: Bug grabs his opponent by the scruff of their neck. * Pummel: Bug punches his opponent in the face. * Forward Throw: Bug puts on a baseball cap, spits forward, takes out a Stick Bug and whacks the opponent like a baseball. * Backward Throw: Bug thrusts out his feet, and flips his opponent over his head doing some sort of somersault. * Upward Throw: Bug loads his opponent into a newly-sprouted Venus Fly Trap, which swallows Bug's opponent and spits them out in the air like a cannon. * Downward Throw: Bug takes out a fly swatter and smacks his opponent with it a few several times. Bug's Special Moves Neutral Special: Slimeball Spit * Bug spits out a ball of green slime. On rare occasions, though, he'll spit 5 wads of blue slime, which soar like a spread-shot and inflict damage faster and stronger. Side Special: Static Stinger * Bug generates static electricity from his stinger and blasts a spark of lightning from it. Up Special: Spin Jump * A Mushroom appears underneath Bug (like Sonic's Spring), and it will propel him upwards while he does a mid-air spin. Down Special: Bug Sting * This is a chargeable move that will make Bug squat down, leap forward and sting his opponent from above. Be warned, though, that if this move is charged for too long, Bug will stop charging and instead do snarky things like yawn, check his watch or sit in a lounge chair, leaving him vulnerable. All-Star Move: Stunt Bug * From off-screen, Bug's Director yells, "CUT!!!". Bug then wipes his face with a towel and takes out a can of Bug Juice as he leaves the stage. The director then yells, "Bring in the Stunt Bug!". Just then, a blue bug flies onto the set that looks exactly like Bug. This Bug will take the original's place in the arena for a good 15 seconds, making him immune to damage and his attacks are slightly more powerful. Also, his "Slimeball Spit" move is always blue slime. After those 15 seconds are up, The Director yells, "That's A Wrap!", and Bug and The Stunt Bug swap places. Trivia * TBA Category:SEGA Games Category:Characters Category:Sonic & Sega All-Stars Warzone